Tales of Symphonia Survivor
by huskygrl2006
Summary: What would happen if the ToS cast was on Survivor?Find out here!Chapter 1 is up!


Tales of Symphonia Survivor.

Me: Welcome to Tales of Symphonia Survivor!This season's contestants are none other than Lloyd Irving, Colette Brunel, Genis Sage, Riane Sage, Kratos Aurion, Sheena Fujibayashi, Zelos Wilder, Presea Combatir, Regal Bryant, Mithos Yuggrasil, Yuan, Botta, Kilia, and since we couldnt find any other Tales of Symphonia characters we chose Gir(Invader Zim). The location of this season's Survivor is on some deserted Island just west of Palmacosta,where out contestants will be coming from.14 contestants,48 days on this island,who will be the survivor?This will be voted by the viewers.And the Contestants will be arriving any minute now.

Tales of Symphonia Survivor: Introducing characters

looks at watch,and looks to the sky as Rheairds land,and the 14 contestants step off,and the rheairds take off,except for 1,which is for the host,and anyone who gets voted off

All of the contestants look around,and Gir yells "TACCOOOOOSSSS!" and rolls around on the ground.The host(huskygrl2006,me) sighs and looks at the contestants,who most of them are looking around."Welcome to Survivor!You 14 unfor-ummm...Lucky people,and robot dog thing, have been chosen to be stranded on this island.Now,Anyone caught trying to escape will be disqualified!And yes Gir,that includes you.Now,We have preselected your...teams.There are 7 people per team,and 2 teams.Now,Team 1 goes over here"the host says and points near the beach"team 2,over there"points near the trees. "Team 1 is...Sheena Fujubayashi, Raine Sage, Zelos Wilder"at this,Sheena glared at Zelos"Collette Brunel, Mithos Yuggrasil, Gir, and Botta."And with that,the 7 walked over to the water's edge.Gir and Raine stayng away from the waves,and gir running around in circles.huskygrl2006 shakes her head and looks to the rest"and the second team...Lloyd Irving. Genis Sage, Kratos Aurion, Presea Combatir, Regal Bryant, Yuan, and Kilia"And the second group moved near the trees."Now,You all have supplies at your camp.Use them wisely,the have to last for 48 days.You must hunt your own food,probably fish,and since salt water is undrinkable,you must find the small pond that has unsalty water.Now,your job is to find your camp,marked with your color"she says and hands each of them a colored flag,Team 1 is Pink,and team 2 is Blue."You will need to make a shelter,and some for of tools and all.Your first challenge is in 2 days,be ready!The first tribal council is in 3 days.Now,Im going to allow you to find your camps before sundown.There are sheets of parchment at your camps to make a map of the island,if desired.I will return in 2 days for the first challenge.Good luck contestants,and remember,once this thing begins,no talking to or helping the other team,unless you wont to lose."she said and walked toward the Rheaird.The 2 teams exchanged glances and told each other good bye and good luck,then walked away to find thier camps,and successfully found thier camps and began to settle in.Storm clouds begin to roll in as the sun begins to set,and the teams decide to make a shelter.

Team 1-Pink: The camp was near the ocean,and in some trees,perfect for shelter,but the team decided to strengthen the shelter with some palm tree leaves,so no wind would get in.A fire was built after a roof and sides were put up,and the team hung out.Sheena was laying against a tree,watching Zelos was playing with Gir.Botta was keeping his distance from Mithos,and Mithos stayed to himself.Zelos was trying to talk to Sheena and Raine,but was tied to a tree and gagged.Raine was cooking(uh-oh) a fish stew for the team.It was quite,except for the noise comming from Gir and Colette,untill it was time for dinner.Raine served the stew,and everyone decided to only eat a little of it,since it tasted horrendous!They gave the rest to Gir,who ate it all.And soon the team fell asleep in thier cozy shelter.

Team 2-Blue: Team 2 was not so lucky...Thier camp was on the other side of the Island,and there was no small group of trees,just the ocean.But they made a camp anyways and began a fire.Lloyd stayed outside of the shelter by the water,trying to catch some fish with his swords.Regal was busy making something to eat with the fish that Lloyd caught.Genis and Presea were talking while trying to build the camp.Kratos was off trying to find water,Yuan and Kilia(yes,Kilia,the evil demon girl!) were out getting fire wood...After the shelter was built,which took a while with the wind but built before the storms, and dinner was served,everybody fell asleep,ready for the next day.

I know it isnt much,but it is my first fic.Please Rate and Review...


End file.
